


Only Hope

by ijustwantacue



Category: GOT7
Genre: Death, F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: You want him to move on. From you.





	Only Hope

From a far, you can see Bambam and Yugyeom on their usual spot, laughing their asses off. It fascinates you how they can just look at each other and actually get what the other is thinking. You always have to ask them what the hell is funny, and sometimes they’ll tease you for being the third party of their relationship. Well, that’s only _sometimes_ cause most of the time, you just appreciate how adorable they are to be the epitome of soulmates.

You sit down on your rightful place beside Bambam. He hasn’t ordered anything yet. Yugyeom, of course, already has his choco drink half-empty.

“So what’s your plan tonight?” Yugyeom asks.

You expectantly look at Bambam. “Go meet up with Jackson or something. What do you want to do?”

“Probably just sleep. We still have practice early tomorrow so I need to relieve stress first,” Bam says with a small smile.

“Seriously?” you and Yugyeom chorus.

“It’s not like I’m going to be alone right?” he says suggestively. Yugyeom raises a brow.

“By sleeping, do you mean sleep as in rest or...?” And there goes their telepathy again, cutting you off. They both laugh while you shake my head. “I’m going to pretend I don’t get it because I love you both for your innocence.”

“It’s not like JB will mind right? I mean, I’m sure he’ll understand if I can’t go,” Bam says.

“Yes. But talk to him first. You know how he can be,” Yugyeom suggests.

“Geez, let the old man be. Go and have fun, Bam,” you say with a smile and he sighs before smiling too.

¤¤¤

You really hate clubs but you have to watch over Bambam. Yugyeom is with JB and Jinyoung at your parents’ home. And here’s Jackson, waving.

“Bam! Come, let me introduce you to somebody,” he says while giving a drink to Bambam.

You roll your eyes and let them go in the middle of the dancefloor. The lights are blinding; the sounds are deafening. After a while, you see Jackson return and sit down on the stool beside you.

“Guess you found him a girl,” you say.

He orders a drink and you wince from the looks of it. Well, it’s Jackson. Surely he can take that.

“Well, I hope you’re happy,” he says before gulping it down. He doesn’t look at you but you can see from how sad his eyes are.

“If this ends well, I might be,” you answer as he orders another glass.

“Why do I even have to do this?” he asks while examining the liquor. He drinks it straight again.

“I’m sorry. You’re the only one I can trust to do this. You need to help him and soon JB.”

“God, such an awful girl,” he says before running his fingers through his hair.

As much as you are sorry for making Jackson carry this burden, you know that he’s the only one willing to help. Bambam needs to realise that he has a wider world to explore, while JB needs to let him go. You know your brother loves you but he shouldn’t force Bambam to stay in love with you.

“Thank you, Jacks.”

¤¤¤

The door opens and you stand up to see if Bambam can manage to walk. Well, look at that. He’s sober enough to even carry a girl. You watch as they make their way to Bam’s room without breaking their kiss. Good for them that it’s here on the first floor. And better for them to be quick cause Yugyeom might come home anytime now.

You can hear the noises from his bedroom. To be honest, a part of you is sad because you're losing Bambam. Yes, it was your idea to let him be free and that’s because you love him. But that’s the same love that’s hurting you right now. You try to smile because finally, he’s getting the freedom JB has been depriving him. Right, you should be happy.

But then, Bambam calls your name.

The muffled voices disappear, making the house eerily quiet. Wait, what’s happening? Did you fail?

The doors, Bambam’s bedroom door and the front door, open at the same time. A fully clothed in black Yugyeom enters while a naked girl goes out of Bambam’s room.

“Uh oh,” you say.

“What the—“ Yugyeom quickly shuts the door again.

“Oh my—” the girl moves in panic too, picking up the clothes they discarded lazily just a while ago. Wait... you know this girl. You think we were classmates once and she told you how cute Bam and you were. Right... the campus freak!

“There’s your—” you point at the floor but she already grabs it before you can even finish.

“Wait, Mari,” Bambam emerges from his room and sees--right, her name is Mari, putting on her blouse.

“Your flatmate is outside. I should go,” Mari says without any hint of emotion.

“Look, Mari, I’m sorry—”

“It’s fine, Bambam. I understand. I just... really need to go now.”

Mari gives him a peck on the cheek before opening the door. She and Yugyeom look at each other before she bows in embarrassment and scurries away.

“Bam, what the hell! Was that Mari?!” Yugyeom bangs the door shut after entering.

“Leave me alone,” Bambam says as if he’s tired already. He starts walking back to his room.

“I thought you were staying in!” Yugyeom follows him.

“I told you I was going to sleep.”

“You didn’t say with Mari!”

“What is even your problem? Do you like her?”

“Well, do you?!”

You go in between them. “Okay, okay, let’s all take a deep breath and—”

“Yes, I do,” Bambam answers quietly, cutting you off. Even Yugyeom can’t find the word to say. Until Bambam breaks down and starts crying.

“Bam,” both you and Yugyeom say as you go to him.

“This isn’t right,” Bambam says through his sobs.

“No... Don’t say that. It’s not wrong,” Yugyeom says while patting his shoulder.

“It is because I don’t know if I’m just convincing myself that I like Madge so I can move on or if I really like her because they’re the same. You see! In the end, it’s her. It’s just her.”

“Bam,” you can’t help but feel guilty.

“Bam, it’s okay. I already talked to JB and seems like Jackson also talked to him. He... doesn’t blame you anymore. Bam, it’s not your fault. And it’s not right to torture yourself like this,” Yugyeom explains.

“Tell me, Yugyeom... is it right to take her for granted? Is it right to be the reason why she died? Is it right to do this on her death anniversary? Is it right to even live after everything?”

You look at your fading hands. Yugyeom needs to tell him the right words so this can finally be over.

“She was our best friend and I know she will never think that you’re taking her for granted. Bam, it’s not your fault she... died. It was an accident.”

“She wouldn’t have been hit by a car if I didn’t tell her to meet me.”

“There’s nothing we can do to change the past, Bam. Even JB has learned to accept it. You were able to tell her you love her before she’s... gone and that’s enough.”

“No! No, it will never be enough. I don’t deserve to live.”

Memories of the accident fade before your eyes. Yes, it wasn’t his fault at all. You were great friends but you fell in love with him, making you feel awkward towards each other. You started avoiding them and hung out with Jackson instead. JB noticed and asked them what’s happening. That’s when Bam admitted to himself that he has feelings for you too but was scared of what JB will think. They talked and Bam called you to ask if you could meet. It was on your way to him that you met an accident and died.

You saw how JB got blinded by pain and blamed Bam for what happened. He couldn’t hear your protests but when he’s all alone, JB actually blames himself the most. So you just watched Bambam slowly move on and go back to what he used to do with Yugyeom. But you guess you were still holding him back. This unfinished business is holding you back too.

You had told Jackson before the accident that he must help Bambam meet a good girl instead of settling for you just because of JB. That’s why he has been trying to set Bambam with the girls he knows. You had hoped at least one of them will make Bam forget you but... there’s Mari. And he only took her home because she reminds him of you.

¤¤¤

“Bam, don’t do this, please,” you plead but of course, he can’t hear you.

The lights go green on the familiar corner. You would’ve liked this kind of morning for its pinkish clouds but with Bambam trying to imitate history, you might as well wish it storms just to stop his plan. The cars start to go and Bambam waits. You don’t know what for but he’s looking straight at the other end.

“I’ll see you,” he says before stepping forward and you quickly grab his arm.

“I’m not even there! I’m behind you, moron!” you shout, hoping he will hear you. But he didn’t, just like how your hand passes through his arm.

Except... someone is actually holding his arm right now.

“Bambam, what do you think you’re doing?” a familiar voice says and we both look at her.

“Mari?” you and Bambam ask simultaneously.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she repeats slowly.

“Let me go, Mari,” Bambam tries to pull his arm away.

“Don’t!” you tell Mari even though you know it’s useless.

“Oh, you finally learned my name but now you forgot when to cross the street? Are you an idiot? It’s when the lights are red.”

“It’s none of your business,” he snaps at her.

“Please stop him. He’s trying to kill himself,” you say.

Mari pulls at him again, this time harder. “Why would you kill yourself? Are you crazy?”

Bambam pulls back again. “You don’t know anything—”

“Yeah, I don’t know what shit you’re trying to do so would you like to tell me?”

“Why do you care?”

“Well, it’s not like I can let someone kill himself in front of me, can I? The police will give me a hard time.”

At least she got Bambam frustrated enough. He runs his fingers through his hair before turning back to walk away.

“Thank you,” you tell Mari before following Bam.

“Wait!” Mari calls so you look back. “If you would like someone to talk to... I’m here.”

You look at Bam but he didn’t bother to stop. You look at Mari again. She’s looking straight at you. “You can see me?”

She smiles and nods. That’s when you remember... she is the campus freak. Because she can see ghosts.

"And I can help you finish your mission."

She’s your only hope.


End file.
